RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL
by SmileySalami
Summary: Just like it says in the tittle, I will be making rap battles for Fairytail. Remember, you get to choose who won the match and who should go against each other next! You can do so in reviews and I will take your requests. Happy reading!
1. How This Is Going to Work

**HEYO!**

**I'm smileysalami, here with something New! ****The rap battles of Fairytail! I am now all caught up with the episodes so I would like to try some one on one action! **

** So how this works is I will pick the first characters of my chapter. Then you guys will pick who I should do next for a battle! You can tell me in the reviews and I will take your requests! **

**Before I start I would like to say thanks to my friend, Celestial Anime for helping me with these rap battles. Celestial Anime will soon be writing fan-fiction so make sure to check****out her stories! **

**Remember, you choose who won the match and who should go against each other next! Just comment in reviews and I will have it happen next! hope you enjoy!**

**BAI!**

**-smileysalami**


	2. 2 Gray vs Natsu

**HIMO fan-fiction readers and writers! I'm smileysalami here with the first Fairytail rap battle! Remember you choose who one and who goes next!**

** RAP BATTLE OF FAIRYTAIL**

** Natsu vs Gray **

**Natsu:**

** Yo It's Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slaya.**

**I'll beat you no problem with my Fire dragon Powers.**

**So listen up, you underwear king. **

**You think your so cool, but you know I truly rule!**

**So don't try to act so big and tuff, cause we all know that your so scared of Erza**

Gray:

Common flame brain, is that all that you got?

And don't think you can win this just cause you brought Erza up.

You think you can beat me? Don't even try!

I defeated many people and I'm rapping like mad.

Yah, Ice beats fire anywhere, and any time...

So why don't you just go back to school and Learn some nursery rimes.

**Who won? Who's next? You decide!**

**Next time i will make 2 raps for each person in chapters. This was just very short cause it's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**BAIII!**

**\- smileysalami!**


	3. Erza vs Gray

**HEYO!**

**Smiley here with a new chapter! As requested by : blog-heart-slover03! Thx for requesting guys! I will try to get all of them done. Remember, you get to choose who goes next! **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Erza vs Gray**

**Erza: **

**Gray, everyone knows that I'm gonna win. **

**So why don't you just go back and cry to someone bout this.**

**My magic skills, show how weak your powers really are. **

**So if your powers resemble you in rapping battles... ****Then there's really no point for you to try to win this battle. **

Gray:

I can still try, I will not give up.

Erza, One thing that your bad at is when you try to always get your way.

So let me tell you something girl, it won't always be this way.

Your always so bossy and you order us around. So stop trying to get us to listen, or you'll be chasing for millions.

Your powers may be good, but your rapping really sucks. Good luck with your next rapping, that is if you can come up with much.

**Erza:**

**Gray, I'm surprised you have the nerve to say all that. **

**Cause once we're finished here, you'll be my first catch. **

**If you just keep speaking freely, you'll get squashed like a bug. So I suppose you should stop, and go start running, NOW.**

**Oh, one more thing I need to say to you, don't worry I'll make it simple, just for you! **

**I'm gonna win dis match. No problem.**

**And if not... Your gonna go die in a bin and rot. **

Gray:

Okay, I know your gonna win

But I don't wanna go rot in a bin.

Im sorry that I said these things to you, but girl you gotta admit, some of this istrue.

So let's finish this off with one last thing...

Let's be honest, No one wants to hear a girl rapping.

**Who won? Who's next? you decide! **

**Hope you liked it! New chapters will be coming soon.**

**Bai!**

**-Smiley**


	4. Levy vs Freed

**HEY GUYS! Smiley here with a new chapter. This one was requested by: Pixies between the Pages. Remember, you guys pick who goes next! **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Levy vs Freed**

**Levy:**

**I'm Levy Mcgarden, script mage supreme. **

**I have skills of which you have never even dreamed.**

**You think you can beat me, you Dark Ecriture fool?**

**You know what, grab your books and light pen, cause you're about to be schooled!**

Freed:

I'm Freed the Dark, the green haired mage.

I'm powerful and mighty, and see up on that stage? Yes, that's Mira, the demon with an angel's smile.

The fact that she likes me, shows that I have style.

I'm in the Thunder Legion, the best of the best. And really Levy, is this any contest?

**Levy:**

**Common Freed-sama, Is that the best that you got?**

****If it is, I suggest you go back and take a lot of thought!****

**Don't expect me to go easy just cause I'm a girl, we can fight just as hard, not weak like you boys suppose. **

**Your way to obsessed with your green lushy hair..**

** I'd like to know what kind of "style" you interpret, cause it's Definitely not from here.**

Freed:

If we're talking script, you know I do it better.

I can unleash pain in the form of a letter.

So next time you challenge me, how about you think twice?

If you think you can go up against me, you're gonna have to pay the price.

**YAY! Finished! I hope you guys liked this one. My friend pixie was helping me with this particular chapter, her favorite character is Levy so this was for you! New chapters coming soon!**

**-Smiley**


	5. LUCY vs LISANNA

**HIMO! Smiley here with a new chapter. This one was requested by: jordycat2000! Thx for the requests guys! I'm so excited to make all of these! remember Choose who shall go next!**

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Lucy vs Lisanna**

Lucy:

Lucy here! The celestial Mage.

Let me teach chu about some important things

Like Natsu will be forever, with me, not U.

Your just another girl chasing after one of your thoughts.

You should just leave, cause chu just got caught.

**Lisanna:**

**Please stop rapping Lucy, your hurting my ears. **

**The day you stop rapping is when everyone cheers! **

**you live your life like its some game...**

** you took away the person that meant Everything to meh. **

**Your a princess, but the prince never fell for you, he probably knew that you were a screw up, just by lookin at you.**

Lucy:

Girl don't even try, I got ten zodiac keys.

You had cried in frustration, and there's no hesitation.

Natsu's with me, cause I'm the golden key.

This is my time, and your in the past.

So just get over it, cause the past is in the past..

and sadly your last!

**Lisanna:**

**Oh Lucy, isn't that cute!**

**You think that Natsu really loves you! **

**Face it girl, take this from me, you were second pick, Natsu started off with me.**

** The times that we had just him and me, will haunt you in your sleep until eternity. **

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

Thx for the requestes! And reviews! Hope you liked this one!

-smiley


	6. Master Mavis vs Master Makarov

**HEY PEOPLES! **

**Smiley salami here with a new chapter, once again thx for reviewing guys, and thx for all the suggestions. Now before I say the request I wanted to tell you guys that there will be so many chapters if I keep taking ALL the requests in. So I was wondering...**

**Would you guys rather have me make 20 chapters, or do all the requests? Just tell me in reviews if u would like me to keep goin with all the requests. Or to just do 15 more Chapters. **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Mavis vs Makarov**

Mavis:

OMG a rap battle, sounds like fun.

Just me and you, it's pretty simple, I'll win this match, but just for fun.

I'm number one,

your  
number six,

originals the best, so step aside and let me take over this

**Makarov: **

**i don't wanna hurt your feelings, so I'll start off really easy. **

**your rapping is so terrible, it made me feel so queasy **

**When you picked the wrong master,**

**Everything was a disaster. **

**So Mavis why don't you just go back to your grave, **

**it's better that you stay there cause your dead anyways.**

Mavis:

Silly master 3, you still think you can win this.

All I can hear from the crowds watching you, is booing and hissing.

So why don't you just sit down, and take a listen

cause I just gave a smack down to master

6.

**Makarov: **

**Ha, ha, Mavis. Very funny. **

**You act like such an innocent bunny.**

**This battle rap shows, your terrible timing, ****so why don't you go practice your rap...**

**with some good rymin.**

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

You decide! Remember guys. do you want me to make a lot of chapters, or only like 15 more and I won't get through all the requests. Oh yah wait. I forgot. This was requested by: Ninjaspeedy! Thx for requesting. Hope you liked this one.

BAIIIIIIIIO!

-smileysalami


	7. Happy vs Pantherlily

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE FAN-FICTION WORLD! smileysalami with a new chapter! this time I will be taking in a request from: 8 O'clock. Thx for sending In the requests! Hope you like this chapter! **

**RAP BATTLE OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Pantherlily vs Happy**

**Happy:**

**I'm the strongest exceed and your for**** not.**

**Dont even try cuz you had your shot**

**You think Gajeel is the best dragon slayor,well think again **

**cuz he's just a playor.**

**Listen up buddy cuz Carla is mine, So step aside or dont even stay in** **Line**

Pantherlily:

I dont even know what your talking about, so just go back to your where abouts.

Gajeel is the best Dragon slayor I've every known,and knowing Natsu...

he'll end up alone,

So you think Carla's your girl... well the sight of her, just makes me wanna hurl

**Happy: **

**DONT EVEN TALK ABOUT CARLA LIKE THAT,**

**CUZ YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW, HOW TO RAP!**

**Natsu the strongest dragon slayor EVER!**

** But of course u didn't know that cuz ur just not all that clever.**

Pantherlily:

I'm ten times as smart as you will ever be!

so just go back with Carla, and drink some gross tea.

At least I can stand up and fight, while you just stand there and shiver in Fright.

So you think that your so big and strong...

but this rap battle isn't gonna last too long

**WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?**

**You decide! **

**i had a lot of trouble making cat exceeds rap, so my friend Celestial anime helped me make this rap. She will also be helping me with a few other raps that she picks, that catch her interest. Well... plz rememeber, reveiw to see who goes next. **

**BAIIIIII!**

**-Smiley ㈷6**


	8. Natsu vs Sting

**EHY GUYS! SMILEY SALAMI HERE WITH CHAPTER 8 !**

**Now, this chapter will be requested by: GUEST! Thx for REVEIWING and requesting guys. Helps meh a lot. I will making Jet vs Droy soon, sorry for the delay! **

** My very good friend midget-boy (can't use his real name) helped meh a lot with this one, as his favorite character is Natsu. So a shout out and thx to him! Thx midget-boy. Well I'm gonna start now, hope you like it!**

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Sting vs Natsu **

Natsu:

Hey its Natsu Dragneel strongest dragon slayer alive.

Im a really strong wizard cuz I train with Guildarts Clive. Im in love with Lucy,

So dont chu think that shes yours

just go back to your own place and do your boring chores.

**Sting:**

** OH REALLY NATSU, IS DAT ALL YOU GOT? **

**PEOPLE SAY IM BETTER AND SAY THAT YOURE NOT. **

**Sabertooth is the best and Fairytail is not, Lucy is mine, you already had your shot. **

**Come on ash brain save your breath **

**cuz your'e gonna come close to your early death.**

Natsu:

You'll never win lucy, as long as I'm still Here.

Not Getting your annoying cat back, is sadly your worst fear.

I heard u lost somebody... Oh yeah it was your little cat buddy..

well thats to bad cuz I still have mine.

I kinda ran out of words...so its your time to shine.

**Sting: **

**Don't you even bring lector into this,**

** or I'll walk up to LUCY and give her a big kiss.**

**You jelly?**

** Cause I'm sure that I'll win her, then after a while we"ll name our first daughter.**

** We are the third gen of dragon slayers. Your gen is to old, **

**now are gen is big and bold.**

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

You Dec-

...

**"HOLD IT. IM NOT** **FINISHED YET, Miss. "Smileysalami." I need to end this rap battle!"**

"uhm. Ok. Go ahead Natsu..."

**Natsu: **

**I like how u tried to end it off here..**

** But I'm gonna keep goin cause I don't even care! **

**Your magic isn't as good as mine.. **

**it makes me want to snore. **

**This rap battle is getting to long so I'll finish it with a, **

**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

**" K, now I'm finished!" **

" ok... Thx for rapping..."

Well as I was saying, plz reveiw for who goes next. If you haven't seen your request posted yet, it will be up soon! Again thx to celestial anime and Midget-boy! LULULULULULULULULUL -Midget-boy

BAIIIII!

\- Smiley ㈷6


	9. Erza vs Juvia

**HIMO PEOPLES! Smileysalami here will a new chapter! I apologize for not updating quicker. I have some really important tests that are Comming up do I don't get on much. But now I have a brand new chapter! **

**This one was requested by: Girl with life full of Anime! Thx for reviewing And suggesting! HAPPY READING! **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Erza vs Juvia **

Erza:

Hey itz Erza, the re-quip Mage

Your gonna get schooled so how bout right now, you flip to the right page.

Your way to obsessed with trying to get gray to like you.

.So how bout I knock you out.

And I don't wanna hear you pout.

Your magic powers Are sucky and they really Really stink

Probably even Gray thinks that your powers are WAY worse then cartoon Link.

**Juvia: **

**I will not stand here, listening to you talk. **

**Your true love Jellal used to tease you and mock. **

** And How dare you talk about Gray-Sama that way! ****do it again, and I will personally torture you,**

**till how bout.. say, May. **

**My powers allow me to show the real me. **

**well all you do is hide yourself in that armor, never showing the real you to me. **

Erza:

My armor was, for when I was weak.

but no longer will I be that person, that was the old Me.

Dont bring JELLAL into this, at that time he was just really confused.

At least he actually liked me, unlike you

I already knew JELLAL from the very start, you liking gray,

That's only one out of TWO!

**Juvia: **

**omg erza, I will soon kill you. **

**When it comes to Gray-Sama, there's no telling to what will happen to you.**

**Im not weak, so don't give me sympathy. **

**You re-quip. Is that all that chu got?**

**Sadly I guess it is, I guess your not all that hot! **

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

You decide!

Hope you guys liked this one! Remember you choose who one and who goes next.

BAIIIIII!

-Smileysalami ㈳3


	10. Natsu vs Gajeel

**AYEEEE PEOPLE.**

**(I assume all of you fairytail fans know who says "aye" if not. Shame ㈶3. Jk)**

**any who, this chapter was requested a very long time ago, and I'm sorry I haven't got to doing it yet. It's just there's a lot of requests and so little time. So... I will get them done, hopefully soon. **

**This was probobly requested by a lot more people but right now I got: Shrek farted... AND **aominecchi0831! Thx guys. I'm so excited to make more! Happy reading ****

****RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL****

****Natsu㈴1 vs Gajeel ****

****Hey it's Natsu, dragon slayer, so to start this let's just get on with this. ****

****Everytime you get a shot with levy, you always miss.****

**** Iron mouth, you think your so big and tuff.****

****but when you take a little punch you scream and wheeze and huff and puff. ****

****I'm the better slayer, better then you'll ever Be. ****

****So just go back and have a battle with your cat and say GEE-HEE. ****

Gajeel:

Common Natsu, put up more then that.

And don't you dare say that about my cat. He can fight, just as well as you.

Fire dragon roar, from Igneel was the only thing that you eva Knew.

Levy is a nice girl, so innocent and sweet. so don't you go be talkin junk about her when she's so sweet.

Flame brain, common wake up from your dreams.

Our Fairytail B group was was by far the BEST team.

**Natsu: **

**How dare you talk about Igneel that way. **

**Your dragon must of taught chu bad cuz you dont know how to fight, **

**and in a rap battle you don't know what to say. **

**Hey Gajeel! Remember this. **

**Most of the Fairytail Team is mostly Part of A. so I wouldn't be blabbing and bragging on from day and day. **

**I don't even know who chu think you are, but your definitely not the winner of this rap battle, BY FAR! **

Gajeel:

So Natsu, you really think that your the best.

well think again slayer cuz your fighting skills are more like Mest.

So I should put you up to the test, see if your really worth My time.

You should go bk to school and learn some new rymes. Your rapping really sucks.

Well I owned this rap battle, your outta time, i wish you "good luck."

**WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? **

**You decide! **

**Thx for reading guys. All request will be taken in, In some time. It takes me about 10 minutes to make these... That is if i do it straight with no interruptions (mom and dad, chores, siblings, hw) **

**so I would say 10-15 minutes with focus. **

**and then 1-3 days without focus. **

**So not to to hard. **

**which is no problem. But actually getting on to ... That's the REAL struggle for me. Hope you guys liked this one remember decide who won! **

**-Smiley ㈷6**


	11. Happy vs Natsu

**LE COMEWE! **

**( my friend midget boy and Kim made this) **

**ANYWAYS... This was my very first reveiw and request! So this is dedicated to that person for my first review. So thx for that! Hope you guys like it! Make sure to say who won! **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Natsu vs HappY**

Natsu: Panter lily was deffinitly right.

You do Shiver in fright, But when you do stand up and fight in less in a second,Your out of Sight.

Carla is the only thing u think about,

Times that by 2 and thats your fish amount! Listen up i'm not trying to be Cruel,

But blue buddy you just got schooled

**HAPPY:**

**Oh Natsu,dont even try me,Cuz we allknow that u liiiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee LUCY.**

**Same goes for you, thinkin about her too**

**All the fangirls and fanboys guys all ship NALU**

** you only got fire drangon roar,But i'm the one, who true ****So still thinking i'm a scardy cat?**

** well take a seat dragon slayer cuz i'm done rapping this rap**

NATSU  
Dont even try to win this thing.

You said so yourself i'm the FIRE DRAGON KING!

I beat Hades,Jellal, and sting and right now, owning this thing.

You think rappin about Lucy well weakin my rapping skills? Well give me all u got!

cuz I just gave u the chills

**Happy:**

**Wait, Natsu what are you talking about? I Know you will lose this thing to me**

** No doubt.**

**Aye-Sir, Natsu, may be big and strong, but when it comes to girls like Lucy,**

** your pickup lines aren't all that strong. **

**Fire dragon roar and slashes of the dragon are just ROOKIE MOVES. **

**Your moves would even be weak if you were fighting a horse with hooves. **

**You never really know what to say in situations like this, **

**so watch out dragon slayer cuz I just put an end to DIS. **

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

You decide!

my friend celestial anime helped me a lot with this one so a shout out to her. I kinda co write with alot of different people but most of the time it's by myself. The names you will here or already heard was, midget boy, shish-kabob and celestial anime! They are my rap battle buddy's! Anyways. Hope you liked this one!

BAIIIIIII!

-Smiley㈷6


	12. Aries vs Wendy

LE** COMEWE!**

**SMILEY HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!...**

**I apologize for me not updating. I had FINALS and needed to study... BUT NOW IM HERE! UZ IM FINISHED WITH THOSE DANG TESTS!**

**Since C.P. loves Wendy and Pixie loves Levi... IM gonna do ARIES VS WENDY! i know what i just said didnt make sense cuz i said pixie loved Levi. But she RP's as Aries... so... it makes sense...**

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

Aries vs Wendy

(Aloha! This is Pixies Between The Pages, also known as Pixie, Smiley's BFF! I RP as Aries, so here we go!)

Aries:

H-Hello, Wendy, I know occurences l-like this are rare, Times when I'm r-rude,

But h-have a problem with your hair...  
(I'm sorry!)

It's j-just so blue, sorry for my a-attitude! I can't tell a lie,

Looking at y-your head makes me want to s-sigh...

(HILO PEOPLE OF FANDOMS! i'm CartoonPrincess and Imma go hard core as wendy!)

**Wendy:**

**Well, miss Aries that makes me want to cry,**

**But really your the one who's so insicure and shy, (i'm sorry i said that.)**

**I'd never think that you'd say something like that to my face But really i think that you should be in LAST place.**

**I really sorry to say this, Fluffy little miss, but i'm gonna tell you,**

**that you just got DISSED!**  
** (sorry again.)**

Aries:

Well, t-that is quite hurtful, Wendy the S-Sky Maiden... But, we all know who is y-your date'in.

H-His name is Romeo, i-is not?

Aw, little Juliet, is t-this teasing making your face hot?

Oh, I'm s-sorry, was that a bit much?

TO make it u-up, let's go out f-for lunch! Yay! Cotton c-candy and ice cream!

**Wendy:**

**I'd love to go for icecream Aries!**

SS: YOU GUYS, FOCUSE. why are you talking bout icecream?!

**Wendy/Aries: SORRY,SORRY. wont happen again. SO SORRY**

**Wendy:**

**Anyways... DON'T YOU DARE BRING ROMEO IN THIS! ****Didn't i tell you?**

** your supposed to get dissed!**

**What about Leo the lion, maybe he's lie'n to you? ****Don't you think that maybe...**

** it's a little TOO soon?**

**(sorry)**

Aries:

What do you mean TOO SOON? It's been 400 years, you dragon bufoon.

(Oh my gosh, did I s-say that? I'm so sorry...)

Anyway, wasn't R-Romeo s-seven? You're one to talk about too soon

how old are you e-even?

You're family wasn't real, s-sorry to say. Are we done with this rap yet? I wanna go get some cake...

You want to c-come with?

**Wendy: HURTFUL! but i forgive you! I'll come**

Aries: YAY. sorry again...

**Wendy: Me too... sorry**

**Well thats it for DIS! hope you liked this! credit to my 2 best friends C.P.( cartoon princess) and Bird( Pixies Between The Pages). This was requested by: GUEST! **

**BAIIIIIIII!**

**-SMILEY :) **


	13. Back to Back Special !

**HEYOOOOOOO! **

**Smileysalami here! **

**Now you guys are probobly wondering why I stopped updating. Well, I've been really busy with stuff. Camping, summer camps, drawing, sports. And as you know I'm lazy to come on Also. **

**Sooooooo... I'm going to make 2 back to back rap battles! to make up for my laziness .-. I'm gonna start with:**

**Natsu vs Lucy: the two lovers going face to face in a battle. This time Lucy won't hold back to Natsu as you know Natsu thinks boys are stronger then girls.**

**next...**

**Fan-Fiction readers and writers for this one will decide who goes next for my back to back session. **

**I will do all the requests that I can Very soon. But for this one.. First person to comment a battle against two people will be selected and i will post it for the back to back special! **

**So 2 battles in a row will be posted on the same day first: Natsu vs Lucy. The. The first person to comment on this will be the next battle. **

**Cant wait to get started on these! good luck and see you soon. **

**~BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** Smiley ㈳3. **


	14. (BTBS) JellalxErza NatsuxLucy

**LECOMEWE!**

**Smileysalami with the Back to back special!**

**Honestly, I'm excited myself to do this. A lovers battle! Jellal and Erza will go first. Then Natsu and Lucy last. Remember guys, vote for who goes next. And who won the battle. my friend pixie helped me make the Jellal vs erza. She was Jellal. she also helped me make the lucy part. so shoutout to her! Thx girl! **

** I'm gonna start now.. let the back to back special begin! **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Jellal vs Erza**

Jellal:

"Sorry Erza. Smiley is forcing me."

Face it red head, I gave you your name. It's only because of me that you have all that fame.

They call you Titania, queen of the fay.

If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have seen the light of day. I was left with Zeref,while you were off with your guild.

Were they happy to see you? I heard Gray wasn't all that thrilled. BURN.

**Erza: **

**You lived all your live under Zeref's power. **

**Then you wasted all your time on that silly old tower. They call me Titania cuz I'm the strongest female Mage. **

**You didn't Make me famous,**

** I took my own stage. You call yourself a hero now, well your going under.**

**Boy, all you are now is a hero one hit wonder.**

Jellal:

One hit wonder you say?

Your insults are so cliche... You wear your armour over your heart.

Because you're so scared others will tear it apart.

Your lack of courage appals me.

Yet you act like such a queen bee.

**Erza: **

**Queen bee, really? That's the best insult you got? **

**guess your rapping skills went down with you to isolate and rot. **

**Jellal quick question. **

**What's with that scar On your face? Did you tattoo yourself or engrave it?**

**Boy, What a disgrace. **

**Jellal you know you can't beat me, never could and never will. When I had the chance to hurt you, **

**i should of took the kill.**

**WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? **

**You decide! **

* * *

**YAY! Finished the first one! Wow. This one was intense. But it doesn't get that intense until you see the nalu battle! So excited for this ! well... Lets start this thing. -**

* * *

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Natsu vs Lucy**

**Lucy:**

** Let's start of simple, clear facts. I am powerful, and I don't hide behind you whenever I'm attacked.**

**I'm not a silly little girl, won over with twirl. **

**I'm not a princess in a mansion, and you can't make me feel like one.**  
** I'm no damsel in distress, and when it comes to power, I have a ton.**

**Don't ever think of me like your sidekick. **

**I'll slap you real quick. (Or maybe LUCY KICK you.)**

Natsu:

Sidekick? Please Lucy. Sorry, but you are one.

By the time you open your gate, the jobs already done. Where would you be, if it wasn't for me.

Running away with your precious keys.

Loke is useless, just like you. Just like the rest of your, celestial crew..  
You always say you're one of the most powerful in the guild.

But face it Lucy, you're very unskilled.

**Lucy:**

**You call me useless, you idiot flame brain.**

**But you and the other Slayers, your powers are so lame. (Sorry Wendy.)**

**Stop breaking into my house. Just go back to Lisanna Strauss.**

**Brains, beauty, power, I got it all. I have more then 10 powerful spirits ready at my call.**

Natsu:

Well, yeah you might have brains, and beauty too, but when it comes to power you have non, so run back home little Lu Lu.

Michelle your little dolly called you nee-san, but you're not, are you?

So maybe you need a reality check, a little review.

I'm strong, you're not.

So all those battles you've fought.  
You would have lost if it wasn't for me, you would of got caught.

**I'M ALL FIRED UP.**

**WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? **

**You decide! **

**Well guys. That's it for this fanfic. it might take me a while to updatE. Maybe 3 weeks or so. But.. I loved this back to back special, hope you guys did too! Remember, comment who you think won the battle, and who should go next. **

**BAIIIIIIII**

**-Smiley ㈷6**


	15. Jet vs Droy

**LECOMEWE!**

**Smiley here with a new chapter! **

**2 people requested this one: SoulTail7 and NekoLeo!**

** Thx guys. This one will be different, considering they BOTH have a crush on Levy. To be honest I could not do this one...**

** This was suppost to be around chapter 6.. And right now it's chapter 15... soo... Saved by my awesome friend pixie (pixiesbetweenthepages) as someone who knows levy inside and out.**

** so.. She made this one all by herself. Go pixie! Anyways. Hope you enjoy. **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**Droy vs Jet**

**Jet:**

**Listen up plant boy, and listen good.**

**I'm the the fastest of the fast, you'd only win a race at scarfing down food.  
Levy likes me better, it's been proven before. **

**Please stop rapping now, you're making my ears sore.**

**You have no self awareness, you food obsessed gardener.  
How about you take a hike,**

** or I'll get Levy to hit you with her book. Hardcover!**

Droy:

You call me a gardener, you speed freak.

Well, I have a nickname for you too. How do you like the name ginger mouse squeak?

How do you even stand that stupid hair?  
It's so girly,all long and luscious like Flare's.

You may be fast, but your brain works so slow.

You live your life like some dumb show.

**Jet: **

** I started Shadowgear back when you were a clueless kid. **

**Well that cluelesness, we never really could get rid.  
You're one to talk about hair fish head.**

**You didn't think this through to the end.**

**So here is one simple rule.  
If you go up against me, you are going to look like a fool."**

Droy:

You know what, be quiet, you're giving me a head ache.

You're losing this thing, so just sit down and take a break.  
You think you're so much better,

well news flash, you're not.

You're just a moron who never got taught.  
Shadow Gear may have been your idea, but face it, it was your last.

Do you even have a brain inside that head shaped cast?"

**WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? **

**You decide! **

**Hope you guys like this one ;) I know I did. See ya next week guys. **

**-smiley ㈷6**


	16. Mira vs Erza

**LECOMEWE! **

**_School starts really soon for me so I will be going slower then usual. _**

**I'm actually very excited for this one..Rivals since as long as the've known each other. **

**a lot of people requested this one: agarfinkel, Heart-clover03 (srry I think I got your user wrong.) shrekfarted and guest. **

**Thx guys. Hope you enjoy**

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**MIRA VS ERZA**

Erza:

Hello mira. Long time no see.

Let's cut to the chase, I was the better s-class Mage...then you would ever be.

Your weak and defenseless. You call yourself a Mage?

Your powers only activate when you have a silly rage.

When you were little you acted strong and tuff.

Well rival... I think I could beat you in a battle with my hands in some cuffs.

(Police hand cuffs for the confusion)

**Mira:**

**S-class Mage? Give me a break.**

**Your little cries and your shouts, what a fake.**

**You always need rescuing. What are you? damsel in distress ?**

**I'm fed up with that act so take off that tiara and the dress.**

**You keep on switching, Guy from guy. From Natsu, gray Jellal.**

**Don't expect them to be catching you when you do your little fake fall.**

Erza:

Princess you say? How cliche.

Natsu please.. He's like my little brother. But you over here got 2 significant others.

Gray, you said? He's just a friend

A/N: (Suuuurrre erza)

At Least all my comrades stick with me, till the end.

I can't beleive, that now we're friends.

We should of never broke are continuous battle match mend.

**Mira:**

**This is sad Erza. That's all you can do?**

**Common step up your act. The crowds already starting to boo.**

**What's that you wear? Oh yah, a stupid tin can.**

**Your right we should of never stopped fighting.. I would of been able to take the stand.**

**You should be going. We don't tolerate bad hair and that horrid fashion your showing.**

**So Titania, there's one more thing I have to say...**

**I was always the best fighter, Mage and girl. But just to make you happy, why don't u take a princess curtsy and a little girly twirl. ㈴1㈴2㈴1**

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

you decide!

Plz comment what you thought. see ya later.

~BAIIIIIIIII

~smiley ㈷6


	17. LUCY VS LEVY

**YELLOW GUYS! **

**I apologize for not updating, school busy. By the way if you guys like shipping and dances I suggest checking out my new story Demons Dance! **

**Enjoy. **

**RAP BATTLES OF FAIRYTAIL**

**LUCY VS LEVY**

Lucy:

Hey Levy-chan, it's been a long time

I hope that your stupid books and writing will help your hopeless rapping rhymes.

Your a little weak and defenseless, when it comes to fighting.

All your reading won't help you when the bad guys are biting.

You can't run or hide, your magic is a joke.

So go ahead and cry to Jet and Droy your only folk.

**Levy: **

**Lu-chan, really, you dare call me weak?**

**You hang out with a blue flying cat, and you call me the geek?**

**Natsu, Gray, Loke. Just make up your mind!**

**Guess being a spoiled princess made you not all that kind. **

**Celestial mages are people with no power. **

**So Lu-chan take my word, go back to your fairy princess tower.**

Lucy:

Common Levy-chan is that all that you got?

And Ew, Happy isn't my friend, if that's what you thought.

Im not a spoiled princess, don't you dare call me that!

At least I have some friends, unlike you. You might as well be a useless door mat.

I will win this battle, you know it's true.

And I'm not your friend, don't call me "Lu-Lu"'

(Kidding Levy-chan your my best friend!)

**Levy:**

**Its cute that you think, that Your gonna win this battle. **

**I'm gonna win this no contest, no need to cheat and tattle. **

**oh and I just wanted to say... SPOILED PRINCESS SPOILED PRINCESS SPOLED PRINCESS. **

**I do have friends, Jet and Droy. **

**You treat your comrades like their your worthless dolly toys. **

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT?

you decide!

**I know this wasn't my best rap battle. Sorry guys! **

**But, i hoped you stuck around and read all of it. **

**-BAIIIIIIIIIII**

**-smiley㈳3**


End file.
